mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Ebersole vs. Chris Lytle
Brian Ebersole was a late replacement for an injured Carlos Condit. The win over Chris Lytle was an impressive upset for his UFC debut. The Fight The first round began. Ebersole did like a handstand kick that Lytle blocked. Lytle didn't seem impressed. He was throwing big uppercuts. Four thirty-five. Lytle blocked a high kick. Ebersole blocked a punch and walked off pretending to shiver. Four fifteen. Lytle landed a counter right. He stuffed a double. Four minutes. Lytle landed an uppercut. Ebersole's blocking most. Lytle caught a leg kick but let it go. Three thirty-five. Ebersole missed a leg kick. Lytle can't seem to find the target. He's pulling the trigger but eh. Three fifteen. Ebersole got a single into a guillotine. It was tight. Three minutes. Ebersole rolled out but he was still in it. Lytle tried to stand, Ebersole wasn't having it. Lytle landed on top in half-guard letting it go into a guillotine himself with two thirty. Two fifteen as he passed to side control, Ebersole still held it. Two minutes. Still has it. One thirty-five. Lytle went to north-south popping out. He pulled guard with another guillotine. This was tight, too. Ebersole pushed him to the cage. One fifteen as he popped out there. Lytle stood to the clinch. Lytle kneed the body twice. One minute, with another knee. Ebersole got a double into yet another guillotine. Lytle had a cut under his left eye. Lytle let it go missing a triangle. Thirty-five as he stood to the standing back. He rolled for a kneebar. Ebersole defended and escaped. He landed a pair of shoulder strikes and a pair of headbutts. And another. The ref didn't see it. The first round ended. Mitrione was in Lytle's corner. The second round began. Lytle blocked a high kick. Ebersole blocked one himself. Lytle's swinging hard there. Four thirty-five. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Lytle landed a right hook but not flush. Ebersole landed a... blocked spinning back kick with four fifteen. Lytle missed a looping right. Four minutes. Ebersole missed a flying knee. Lytle landed a blocked right hook and a blocked uppercut but they were hard. Ebersole missed a high kick with three thirty-five. Lytle landed an uppercut. Ebersole pointed at the sky and Lytle shrugged. Three fifteen. Lytle blocked a body kick. He stuffed a double with three minutes. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Ebersole blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five. Lytle blocked another body kick. Lytle tried a bunch of uppercuts and right hooks. Two fifteen remaining. Lytle landed an inside kick, Ebersole replied with a leg kick. Two minutes. Ebersole shot and got a single. Lytle stood and ate a knee to the face and dropped hard. Wooooow.. Ebersole's pressing him against the cage. He has a tight D'arce choke. One thirty-five. That is tight. He let it go turtling Lytle up. One fifteen. Lytle stood to the standing back. Ebersole tripped him down and had the back. One minute as Lytle stood to the clinch. Ebersole has the plum. He kneed the body and landed a hard right elbow inside there. Ebersole got a double to guard popping out of a guillotine. Thirty-five. Ebersole landed a pair of shoulder strikes that resembled headbutts. Fifteen. Ebersole landed four more of those iffy strikes. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves with both hands. Lytle blocked another cartwheeling kick and then a high kick. Ebersole's really putting on a spectacle. Lytle was still aggressive. Ebersole blocked a body kick. Lytle stufffed a double. Four thirty. They clinched. Ebersole worked a single. He got it as Lytle worked a kimura. Four fifteen as Ebersole yanked his arm out. Lytle has another guillotine. Four minutes. He let it go. He stood to the standing back. He turned to the clinch. Ebersole got another double to half-guard into another guillotine. Three thirty-five as Lytle rolled him on top with that guillotine, using it as a headlock. Lytle turned it to an anaconda choke. Three fifteen. Ebersole reversed on top with a double. That guillotine is still in though. Three minutes. Lytle closed guard. Ebersole popped out. Ebersole landed a right hand. He had another D'arce as Lytle popped up. Lytle stood out to the clinch with two thirty-five. Ebersole kneed the leg twice. He worked a single. Lytle dropped for another kimura again. He stood eating another knee to the face to the clinch with two fifteen. They broke. Lytle stuffed a double to the clinch. Ebersole hammerfisted the thigh four times. Lytle kneed the body. Ebersole landed a right elbow inside. One thirty-five. Lytle kneed the body and ate one to the leg. Ebersole kneed the body. The ref broke them with one fifteen. He put Ebersole's mouthpiece back in. Lytle landed a counter right as they continued. Lytle landed a counter knee to the face. Ebersole kneed the body in close. He shot for a double. One minute. He got it. He held Lytle down. Nope, he stood to the standing back. He rolled for a kneebar. He regained the butterflies. Thirty. Ebersole landed a right elbow and a big left one. Lytle was cut bad on his left forehead over that eye. Lytle rolled for another kneebar with fifteen. Lytle stood eating a knee to the leg. The third round ended. Ebersole had the well-deserved UD.